


Mirrors

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: A little confusing too, Editting to be exppected, Gen, It was mostly fanfiction to be honest, Its a little slow at first but i thought it was rather good, This was actually an English assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I flung myself out of the bed and wiped the beats of sweat from my brow. Out of habit, I headed towards the bathroom; the house is dark, just like it was in my nightmare, I flicked the light switch on and the room lit up and shone brightly. I picked up the washcloth; I felt the cold and dampness in the cloth, implying that I was only asleep a few hours. I ran the cloth down my face as I sighed at the little relief that the cloth gave me. I folded the cloth over the sink before I looked back up in the mirror. There was a speck on my cheek, I tried to rub it off but it refused, so I tried to scratch the speck on the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an English assignment but it tunred out to be more of a fanfiction than an actual story, but anyway, enjoy. There's most properly spelling mistakes, there's probably also grammar mistakes but I tried my best. Let me know in the comments below what you think.  
> FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!  
> POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE!!

Screams erupted from Adamaris’s lips as Fidelina fell and the huge Rottweiler fought off the attacking, twisted black-eyed demons.  
“Michael! Fidelina!”  
The archangel’s head whipped around to see Vino falling by Fidelina’s side, a trail of black smoke and blood…

I paused, rolling the words between my thoughts. My dictionary that sat beside me on the desk, transformed into a massive library inside my head.  
“Dribbled… no…” A frustrated sigh left my lips as I massaged my tender cheeks. Slowly, I slid from the computer screen, removing my presence from the wooden chair that had surely made my butt ache with a protesting pain. I glanced over at my lazy, obese cat, Bonza who lies beside me on a conveniently placed dining chair, covered in pillows and soft blankets. She is good company, especially when I write. I entered the kitchen to open the fridge where I snatched myself a bottle of Pilsener.

I waltzed out of my dinky one-bed room apartment to pick up the selection of envelops and mail stuffs, addressed to a profound ‘Willow Trice’, I noticed that the stars had etched themselves into the black sky. The sky like a black, dark blanket and the stars pieces of fluff, it was peaceful. I leaned against the black iron fence to watch the stars twinkle to me for what seemed to be infinity. Bonza stuck her head out the cat door and mewed pitifully; as if the damned cat told me to reenter the dwelling I called home.

I scooped up the papers, probably all bills or book royalties and let the letters fall to the kitchen table with a ruffle of papers together. I watched some program about horror thing while I quickly drunk the bottle empty of the beer and clicked the television off. I picked myself from off the couch and flicked the lights on in the bathroom. I squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush and stuck it in my mouth; I paused to look at myself in the mirror.

My long, honey brown hair has a dull shine, I shifted my eyes to look into my emerald orbs that shine with tired tears. I pulled the toothbrush across my teeth as I soaked a facial cloth in cold water. I spat the toothbrush and toothpaste out of my mouth and wiped the foam from my mouth. I sighed into the coldness of the cloth, the sigh turned into a yawn that signaled the need for me to sleep.

I wriggled into the warmth of my blankets, Bonza had already beaten me into the good side of the bed, if I had the heart to move her and I would get claws in my face. So I decided it would be best to sleep on the other side of the bed. It wasn’t too long before I felt the effects of the Pilsener, my vision blurred, my thoughts ceased to move the river that is almost always flowing that they were. Slowly but surely I managed to fall asleep.

My dreams are what inspire me, they go on in flashes is the main reason I can write, sometimes, they turn sour… scary… life threatening. 

I looked around, it was dark. It’s the first thing I noticed. It was just dark. As if someone had pinched the sun and let me squabble in the darkness. A screen rippled out in the darkness before maniacal laughter could be heard.  
“Darling, Willow? Is that you? Come over here poppet! Come sit on my lap.” A thick English accent called for me, soon, hysterical laughter replaced the taunt. I just ran it was the only thing that I could think of doing. Running into the darkness, hoping it was the right way… away from the voice. 

I ran into a black wall. Well, I assumed it was a wall anyway, I couldn’t see it. I placed my hand in front of my mouth to try to muffle my pants, but it didn’t matter anyway.

There, as bright and unnatural as can be, a pair of neon blue eyes show out of the darkness. 

“There you are love… there was no need to hide, now was there pet? Come have a seat on my lap.” 

I flung myself out of the bed and wiped the beats of sweat from my brow. Out of habit, I headed towards the bathroom; the house is dark, just like it was in my nightmare, I flicked the light switch on and the room lit up and shone brightly. I picked up the washcloth; I felt the cold and dampness in the cloth, implying that I was only asleep a few hours. I ran the cloth down my face as I sighed at the little relief that the cloth gave me. I folded the cloth over the sink before I looked back up in the mirror. There was a speck on my cheek, I tried to rub it off but it refused, so I tried to scratch the speck on the mirror.

I yelped as the reflection moved against my movements and changed to a lighter coloured hair woman, a much prettier woman. She pulled me straight into the mirror. The light was blinding, a flash of heat passed that was soon replaced with iciness. I looked towards the culprit that pulled me through. She giggled. She waved.

“Hi!” 

I fainted on the spot.

****  
“You’re an idiot you stupid dog!” I heard a deep voice growl, complete silence replied to his insult. “Yeah, I know I was the one to tell Fidelina to get the girl… I didn’t think it would actually work.” 

Great, I’m in a house full of nutcases. I thought to myself. I let my hand squash what seemed to be a couch. I slowly pried my eyes open to see it was a couch, there’s a back wall, sided with monster diagrams and the kitchen… I recognized the house, although I haven’t ever been here before. If this was Fidelina’s house, like the male voice spoke to earlier, there should be holy water behind the pictures, a huger devil’s trap under the floorboards. Which would mean, the man that had just spoken was Michael, and I assumed he was speaking to Vino, Fidelina’s dog. 

“This seriously can’t be happening…” I groaned to myself as I picked myself from the couch. I heard Michael going silent, the string of insults stop and bare feet padding against the wooden floorboards.  
“Hey, when I first saw you, through the ocean, I didn’t believe it either, I doubt everything that Michael says these days… honestly, kid, don’t get tangled up with an archangel, it’ll make your life hell.” Fidelina smirked down at my figure, “But hey, you’re here now, so… Welcome! Welcome to my home Willow! …Or… would you prefer the title God?” 

“God?” I questioned, not too sure about the title that I had been given.

“Sure, God. You created us, this land, so what it may have been inside your mind, but doesn’t a creator of things become a god?” Michael looked down on Fidelina, then me with a stern look.  
“You’re an archangel Michael, you go around speaking like that and your God will strike you down, like you don’t have enough problems to deal with already.” Fi scolded. 

I had to roll my eyes, this was crazy. I’m in a house, with three of my characters I’ve written.  
Fidelina- a monster lore blogger.  
Michael- an archangel who controls Heaven  
And Vino- a sassy Michael-against Rottweiler.

“I’ve actually gone mad…” I deduced, “Crazy, insane… I wasn’t aware that I had gone crazy, is that normal?” I looked up at them and took a sharp breath. “Ooooh… you’re still there, okay, okay. That’s..uh… cool.” Vino jumped onto me and I had to grunt at the weight, I pushed him off almost straight away.  
“You haven’t gone crazy, you’re in your own world now, the world you created while you wrote. I wouldn’t be worrying about it too much.” Fidelina slung her arms around Michael’s shoulders.

“Do you know how I can get back?”…To my world, I mean…” I asked, almost begging. I felt a bubbling feeling in my stomach, like I was about to puke, I was confused and distressed in other words, completely and utterly, lost.  
“Last time I checked, on the beach was the way you get out… and in… but you need to meet all your characters.” Fi mumbles, looking up to Michael who was gave her a curt nod in agreement, pointing towards the silver locket chain bracelet that was around my wrist.

“You’ll need that, it’s like a key of sorts… you can put characters in there if it’s too much trouble to have them out in the open to have them follow you… you need everyone there in order to go back.” Michael stated, keeping me under a careful eye as I fiddled with the locket and managed to get it open. A small, bright like escaped it before it slowly dimmed to reveal Michael and Fidelina gone.  
“Oh…”  
I walked through the house to see if I could find Vino’s leash. Vino came back with the red leash within his mouth. I clipped the leash onto his collar and let it fall to the ground. As soon as I opened the door, he burst outside the door and I had to run in order to keep up with the energetic dog. We ran into the forest, which seemed so out of place in the middle of a suburban American street. Vino’s tail wagged exactly as he ran up ahead into the forest.

I ran with him until I heard English and Australian accents screaming at each other. At first glance, I couldn’t tell what I was seeing. I see Kyros, black hair, black eyes, black wings, and darkness everywhere. She’s another of my characters…just not as nice as Fi and Michael were, but it would explain the English accent.

“YOU AUSTRALIAN TIT-SQUASHER.” Kyros hurls. My eyes widen, Kyros had the body of a child, but the mind of a 12,000 year old fallen angel who had dealt with too much shit. “YOU LOOK LIKE TEMELUCHUS.”A small but powerful light, roughly the size of a pen pulled on a black braid of hair.

“AT LEAST I DON’T LOOK LIKE HORSE PUKE LIKE YOU DO.” I almost groaned, it was Nate, the cocky Australian pixie. I wrote a story with me, him and my friend Helena, we were best friends, he was five and much younger than Kyros but he had the sass and flare to match her.

I quickly pried my little silver locket open and let the two be consumed into the locket, deciding that they weren’t worth the trouble. I looked over at Vino, who stuck his tongue out, gave me a few huffed pants before he ran off again.

This time, he stopped outside ‘Lutz’s Shooting Range’. I gave him a weird look before I pushed through the rundown old, red door, the paint was peeling and the paint had faded. I hear gun shots. More. One more. Then it went silent when something was placed down. I heard it as it echoed through the front. I looked to the left of me where boarded up windows were letting one thin stream of light flow onto two sets of dusty orange ear muffs. One of the pair had the squishy bit missing, so I picked up the other pair and left the black plastic to hang around my neck.

I heard shooting again. Bullet clips dropping to the floor as the gun was shot. I pulled back the dusty grey curtain to reveal the shooting range. A dark, tall figure stands before me. Now, I have a gun barrel to my head. I held up my hands quickly, that’s when the figure sighed, clicking the trigger. I wanted to scream but I heard the sound of the gun shooting blank, he was out of ammo and the gun didn’t fire.

“Was ist deine Unternehmen hier Frau?“ He spoke German; his accent was clear in his speech.  
“Ich spreche Deutsch, aber können du Englisch sprichst, bitte.“ I asked, I was more comfortable to speak English than German towards this stranger who had turned to start to reload his gun. He sighed as he clicked the clip into place.  
“Ja, I can speak English.” He turned back to the target, tapping his ears. I quickly slipped on my ear muffs as he fired off the round. “What is your business here Frau?” 

“You are Lutz, correct?” I mumbled my question, picking up the gun after he had placed it back on the wooden bench in front of the shooting range. He handed me a clip of ammo, I smiled softly and clicked the clip in place, after I had taken the old clip out. I squeezed but missed the trigger for what seemed miles.  
“Ja, I am.” He eyed me as he quickly fixed my arms so I could hit the target dead on. “Look, I know who you are…” He mutters “And I know what you want to do...” I could hear his cocky smirk. “But damn Frau, nice ass.” 

The next sound I heard was the contact between my hand and his face. I pushed him out from the range, so quickly he barely had time to take his earmuffs off and lock the place up.

I’m confused to where I should go next but then soft whimpers emerged from the smallish green bush stops me.  
“Rid-Rid…” The soft whimpers cry before the auditable sounds of tears erupted. Lutz looked bewildered, and then he saw Vino and grabbed the leash, proceeding to bring some sort of order to the dog. 

I slowly looked into the bush to find Aer, the extremely nervous ball of angelic power.  
“Oh Aer baby…” I slowly reached my hand into the clump of bushes; he shied away from my hand quickly. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you… let’s go find Adamaris for you, yeah?” He curled up tighter into his angelic ball, his wings feathering him in a white cloud of feathers. I sighed and unclasped the locket around my wrist and let him be consumed by the light. I felt kind of bad doing that to him but he wasn’t going to move any time soon and I needed to go.

I came back to a sniggering laughter sound, a loud string of “KESESESE’ came from where Lutz was standing with Vino. That had to be Gilbert, the egotistical Prussian bastard, who was most likely stirring up Lutz. Vino howled and I heard an angry German argument taking place. I walked back the way I came to see Ludwig and Gilbert, the two brothers then Lutz. Lutz and Ludwig were insulting each other, Lutz soon threw a punch then they started to fight. I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary testosterone show. 

Almost as soon as I had popped my head out from the vegetation, Gilbert spotted me and smirked, prancing his way up to me like a little show pony.  
“Hey awesome Frau!” Gilbert smirked as Ludwig was now blocking Lutz’s punches, left then right.  
“You don’t know even know me and you’re calling me awesome? I mean beside the point that I actually AM awesome, but you didn’t know that until now.” He laughed as he nudged my side with his elbow. I quickly glanced over to Ludwig and Lutz; Lutz now had Ludwig in a headlock, messing up his hair.  
“It’s Willow by the way.” Gilbert’s red eyes shone brightly and proudly, as if it was an achievement to know my name.  
“…Huh?” I turned my head to look back to him, my eyes filled with question.  
“I know your name, almost everyone does Frau.” He chuckled again; a string of ‘KESESE’ followed his chuckle. Once Lutz pulled out his knife, that’s when I decided to get in the middle of the fight. Once I stepped into the middle, Ludwig backed off politely but Lutz kept trying to get through to Ludwig on the other side of me, Lutz was the more violent out of the pair.  
“Lutz, that is a Frau, I hope you do realize that.” Gilbert pointed out, shaking out his white, albino hair. Lutz grunted towards him, put his knife back down and gave me a shot of dangerous, purple eyes. I was scared for a second but then when he sighed and backed off, the feeling left me.

“Kleine Scheiβ Kopf.” He grunted, rolling his eyes as I started to walk towards the sound of waves and seagulls squawking.  
That’s when I heard it.

Her voice.

Like it was smooth and made of silk, it flowed through the air like something I had never heard before.

I ran as Gilbert ran past me, both Lutz and Ludwig ran too, but Vino had trailed off somewhere; probably back to Fidelina’s house. That’s when Gilbert started to strip off his clothes, with no intention of stopping where Adamaris was sitting. I walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder, sitting myself into the cold sand of the beach. She didn’t when flinch, or respond, her eyes didn’t even open up. She just shifted her creamy wings slightly and her lips twitched up into a little bit of a smile.

I sat there forever, just listening to Adamaris sing, and the noise kept going as I closed my eyes and leaned on Ludwig, who sat down beside me. Then her voice just stopped, I opened my eyes to glance at Adamaris then the familiar face of my friend, Helena greeted me, as well as her character, Temeluchus. I felt Adamaris stiffen next to me as soon as Temeluchus extended his wings, as he flaunted his dominance and power over her. Helena sat herself down in front of me, with a small smile on her lips.

“You gunna talk to me today? Or, still afraid that you can’t-a speak-a-dee Engrish?” I joked with her lightly, nudging her shoulder. She smiled softly but then shook her head, no. “ Mm.. ‘kay.” I stood and ruffled her hair, looking back over to Temeluchus and Adamaris, Temeluchus had Adamaris pinned under him, clearly teasing her about it.

Helena stifled a giggle before a blond man with little stubble and a rose in his hand came up behind her, Francis. I hissed at him and Ludwig just sighed, rolling his eyes. Francis kissed Helena’s cheek and whispered something into her ear that made her blush.

“Bonjour.” That’s all he greeted Ludwig with, he goes to greet me with a hug that I quickly denied by moving myself slightly behind Ludwig. “Ma cheri, that is not polite.” He ushered sadly, but quickly cheered up when he curled his arms around Helena’s waist. We sat on the beach until clear after sunset, watching the birds play, watching Francis and Gilbert swim in the surf, Helena soon started to talk to me and Ludwig and Lutz soon managed to start a conversation about guns.

Everything was perfect.

Then, a strip of golden light shone on the sea and I saw my house. I didn’t want to go now. Helena lives in Belgium in the real world, I don’t want to be away from her, and she’s my best friend. Then all the characters I had become such good friends with… I had to force myself to sigh, as I pushed Francis from Helena and gave her a hug, which everyone ended up joining anyway.

Gilbert who was still swimming naked in the surf, came up first and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek that made me jerk back, raising an eyebrow up at him.  
“Stay awesome Frau!” He smirked before going back up into the surf. Ludwig smiled, nodded at me and shook my hand.  
“It’s been a pleasure Willow, I hope to see you again in the near future.” His hand seemed to consume mine since mine was much smaller than his were.  
“The pleasure is all mine Herr Ludwig.” And with that, I kissed his cheek and turned to look towards Lutz.

Lutz gives me a look, which I assumed means he doesn’t want to participate in goodbyes. I told everyone to stay where they were as I went over to Lutz.

“You know, I’ve never been good at goodbyes… or any uh… social interaction in general, right?” Lutz scuffed the sand over with the heel of his boot, shoving his hands down his pockets.  
“I know you better than you know yourself Lutz, I wrote about you after all…” I smirked up at him; he chuckled back in reply, pulling me in for a long hug.  
“Come back soon Frau.” He whispered into my ear before he walked off in the opposite direction back off to his shooting range.

As I came back, Francis was looking at me looking lovingly at me.  
“Oui, ma cheri, that was beautiful. Love is a beautiful thing, non?” Francis turned to Helena, pressing her lips to her temple. I noticed that their hands were intertwined. I gave Adamaris a look Adamaris was one of my first, major characters and she reminded me so much of myself. 

I didn’t want her to leave. It seemed so good here.

“I know you don’t want to go Willow but you have to.” I saw everything slowly disappearing, Helena, Francis, Temeluchus. Then Gilbert’s screams of joy, then Gilbert, Ludwig and Lutz, then the beach, disappeared into a white room, with just Adamaris and me. “And… well, heh, I guess you don’t have a choice now.. But remember, we are your characters, pieces of you… pieces that you’ve lost, pieces you miss, pieces that you couldn’t get back…. Until now.” She explained as she started to disappear, just fading into the whiteness of the room. I couldn’t tell if she smiled sadly or if it was happily, but she smiled, then everything was just white.

It would be clique to say it just ended there, or I woke up. I didn’t though; things reappeared as they disappeared, the faint smell of home, the snoring of my cat, my bed, my room, the furniture.

BLEEEEEEEEEEP.

That was my computer with a new message.

BLEEEEEEEEEEP.

I slowly got myself out of bed, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I clicked on the message.

Helena [4th of September, 2014. 09:24] wrote: Dude, I just had this weird ass dream.

 

Willow [4th of September, 2014. 09:26] wrote: I bet mine was weirder.

 

Helena [4th of September, 2014. 09:26] wrote: Did you get a dream about the characters and Temeluchus, with me there too?

 

Willow [4th of September, 2014. 09:27] wrote: Mate, I think we just saw each other… but somehow I don’t think it was a dream.


End file.
